G1 Transformers Music Drabbles
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches. First attempt at this sort of thing.


_Choose a subject and go - Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it._

Ok I tried to stay away from certain pairings and write every one from someone else's perspective…. And I did, but that's why I stopped when I did, at 9 songs. The first one is a slash pairing... blinks Wow a drabble is my first slash out in the world!

_This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know) – Taking Back Sunday_

Jazz stared at the ceiling with blank optics. He was back in his old room in Cyberton. The one he hadn't been in for millions of years. The one covered in dust. The one he had shared with Prowl. The one he would never share with Prowl again.

"I know you didn't mean to leave," he whispered. "I know that."

Jazz missed Prowl with all of his spark and being. He wanted him here. He needed him here, but especially tonight. Tonight was their anniversary. The first time the saboteur had kissed the tactician and they had started down the road where they had both fallen in love.

Jazz blamed himself. It was his fault Prowl was dead. There was no reasoning for it but it had to be his fault because he felt so empty, but he knew, deep down, he knew that Prowl knew he loved him.

-

_Inside Out – Bryan Adams_

Soundwave knew it all. Everything that his cassettes did, he knew. Being telepathic and their creator he knew. Some days he wished he didn't, for all the trouble they caused, but he kept the memories safe and precious.

Ever so occasionally, though, he wished that they would tell him about their day when they had been doing something different, instead of just presuming he knew. He did know, but would like to be told.

Also it made him sad that the cassettes didn't know everything about him. In a way he valued his privacy but nobody knew him inside out like he knew others.

-

_Jealous Guy – Roxy Music (For some strange reason my copy of this stops half way through the song…)_

Sideswipe watched his brother dance around the conehead as they fought and remembered the past, back on Cyberton, before the war. Sunstreaker was always the handsome one, everyone knew that, but once upon a time Sideswipe had been jealous of all that attention Sunstreaker got. He was famous, he had everything and all Sideswipe got was the scraps. They had fought more then before Sideswipe had learnt to focus his attention elsewhere and accept his twin for what he was.

And 'bots wondered why he pulled so many pranks.

-

_Bring Me To Life (Original) – Evanescence_

Perceptor wondered how, out of all the mechs and femmes in existence, there was only one who could see him for who he really was. The reasons for his scientific babble. He knew he bored people but had to hide his real feelings of being so scared to open up.

Then how could just the meeting of optics across a room make Perceptor feel light inside? Banish all thoughts of experiments and discovers in favour for the daydream thoughts of being touched and held. Perceptor had an inlking that they knew but how could he say anything?

-

_Had A Bad Day – Fuel_

Everything was screwed up _again_, but who cared? Nobody! And why should they? He was only the Air Commander!

Starscream kicked the crate across the floor as he fumed. Megatron told him he was stupid, again and that he didn't understand the complexities of being Decepticon leader and that's why he would never take his place.

Starscream had taken about as much as he could take. Megatron was going down. He was going to blast him to pieces…. When he was recovered….

-

_Burrito – Seether_

Red Alert was paranoid for a reason, somebot had to be, and when he was right to be so paranoid it made him worse. It justified the reason, but he wished to Primus he didn't have to be. He wished that someone else who take the job of security director from him and he could be just like the other mechs on base. Relax, enjoy his days off, pit even laugh at the paranoid security director but he couldn't stand the idea of someone else doing the job either. No one was as paranoid as he was, so no one could do as good as job as Red Alert pushed himself to do.

'No one has any sympathy for me!'

'That's not true Red and you know it.'

-

_90s Blues – Chris Rea_

Where was this glorious future? Where was this promised peace? The world was cold and grey. There was no light, no warmth. He had known so many years ago it would end up just like this. Megatron with his war, everyone giving up hope and families torn apart. Relationships gone to rack and ruin. Energon going to the highest bidder.

Everyone lived in fear and frustration, wanting something that seem so close yet was always so far, yet nobody would not have fought. They couldn't have just let Megatron take over, life would be so much worse if they did, wouldn't it?

Optimus had to believe it would be. He was the one leading the fight against Megatron in the hope of peace. He had to believe.

-

_Raining Blood – Slayer_

The rain was pouring down, thick grey sheets. Blaster could hear the way they hit the metal and rocks around him, making music that no one else would listen to, not in the midst of this battle. The blasts of lasers and booms of exploding torpedoes added to the cacophony, but Blaster had always thought it held some sort of beauty in all the destruction, not that he told anyone that. You didn't tell 'bots who had lost love ones that the sound of battle could be beautiful, they wouldn't understand. Pit they might even think you were crazy, but Blaster swore he wasn't.

If he closed his optics and just listen he could hear the battle reach its peaks and lows before there was just silence again, just that water and rain hitting the earth.

-

_Dreaming In Red – The Calling_

Bumblebee thought this planet was beautiful. A different sort of beauty to Cyberton, but both were ascetically pleasing. Earth had many more colours in it, seemingly so randomly placed but ever single one had a purpose. He loved just driving through the desert, sensors set as high as they would go to absorb as much of this planet as possible. The yellow mech dreamed this planet at night and was very, very glad that they had chosen to settle here.


End file.
